


Through Chocolate Brown (and occasionally green) Eyes

by CammyG



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), ALL the tags, Adorable Bruce Banner, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Ear Kink, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Maria Stark - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, OTP Feels, Oblivious Bruce Banner, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Bruce Banner, Rebecca Banner - Freeform, Science Boyfriends, Science Husbands, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Cuddles, Stream of Consciousness, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammyG/pseuds/CammyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CW: Child abuse, emotional neglect, torture, all the shit Tony and Bruce have faced<br/>Bruce’s disorganized, genius stream of consciousness reflecting on his engineer beau and their angsty but fluffy relationship as he snuggles post-nightmare Tony.<br/>And then bad smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! I want to thank all the other Science- Boyfriends/Husbands/Lovers writers on here who inspired me to give this a shot. The Bruce/Tony ship has meant a lot to me over the past several (rough) months. Reading fanfiction is so much better than giving into the nagging thoughts that love isn’t real and that it doesn’t last. Or that I in particular will never find it. I really love these characters and having them find love in spite of- or because of- all of their pain makes me both joyful and hopeful since I'm FtM and gay. Long live the ship!  
> I would love any feedback you’re willing to give me. This is a first attempt. Updates to come... whenever I find the time. Since our scientists have taken a turn for the dirty I am trying to find time and place with enough privacy to write. I have just not seen enough Bruce/Tony 69 and it's my mission in life until this fic is done to fix that!

Bruce rubbed little circles into Tony’s temples, feeling the usually devilish genius melt in to a sleeping angel under his touch. The lines on Tony’s face seemed to dissolve and Bruce felt less and less muscles twitches as the nightmare subsided.

“Shhhh, I’m here.” Bruce whispered so softly that there was no way Tony could have possibly have heard it. It was more for Bruce’s benefit than Tony’s. Bruce used use moments like that- where he could fully feel the love and care for Tony in his heart- to defy Brian, Ross and Loki and feel like he wasn’t a monster: he was human.

To feel like he was maybe… good after all.

God, he loved Tony.

Bruce stopped believing in God a very long time ago- right after his mother to heaven to be an angel. With that, God abandoned earth to cold and evil. And Bruce started understanding the universe particle by particle and wave by wave. But in society sighing “God” before something meant you were truthfully awestruck and grateful so Bruce was in the habit. He was amazed by Tony and grateful that they were together: but not to any deity- to himself and Tony. They had paid the price. They had gotten themselves through hell to that point. They had both been along in their struggles. They had not on to thank: only themselves to congratulate. 

The engineer’s hair was usually stuck up. Whether it was precisely coiffed and gelled into a pompadour that made Tony look so sharp that if looks could kill… How did Bruce, a middle aged, damaged dork of a man get genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist Tony Stark… He digressed. Either it was felled to make Tony drop-dead handsome or it stuck up anyway, in all directions. Bruce loved running his hands through it, and when Tony was frustrated in the lab he’d grab fistfuls of it. Bruce liked it all mussied with motor oil and sweat. Bruce *also* grabbed fistfuls of it in the bedroom and sometimes even in the lab too and Tony loved it, and Bruce loved that Tony loved it. His hair smelled familiar and- well- sexy.

God, Tony always smelled good. Cologne, shampoo, hair gel all always set Bruce off. Bruce leaned in and very quietly took a tiny sniff of Tony’s hair. Today was a combination of cologne and sweat and mostly motor oil. That made sense: Tony came home all upset from an investor’s soirée and ran into the lab to tinker with his favorite sports cars to clear his head. And now whatever they said to upset him had given him a nightmare. Bruce felt sorry for the handsome billionaire who “had it all.” He took another shallow sniff before leaning back and rubbing his hair. Too deep a whiff of Tony’s scalp could leave Bruce day dreaming like a child, or sometimes blushing and poking Tony’s leg with an erection. “Heh. Heh… Oops?” Bruce would lamely offer, looking away sheepishly. Tony pounced at these opportunities.

When Tony rubbed Bruce’s head that way Bruce enjoyed the touch but Tony would get his fingers caught in Bruce’s curls eventually. Besides, Bruce had learned that in Tony’s own selfish but generous way that Tony unconsciously gave to Bruce what Tony wanted himself. If Tony’s back hurt, well, Bruce had been in the lab just as long so he could use a massage. While Tony was always full of surprises, Bruce was learning more about him every day and picking up on these little hints. And so Bruce came home to a custom pair of green and purple warm fuzzy socks and realized that Tony needed red and gold ones to match. They were received with a genuine kilowatt smile. And from arguably one of the most spoiled people too. Not the one for the cameras- the one for the Avengers family and for Bruce. Tony just needed someone to be thoughtful to him. Bruce flexed his toes and rubbed Tony’s foot- disappointed that Tony wasn’t wearing his socks right then.

Tony loved Bruce. Tony loved Hulk. It was Tony’s way- his mission, really- to reconcile Bruce and the Big Guy. His sense of humor lead him to buy funky colored socks, but his heart that wanted Bruce to be as proud of the Other Guy as Tony was. Tony knew what it was like to hate yourself and to hate the destruction you cause. But Tony saw every good intention in Bruce, every thread of genius that was going to save lives, and every unshed tear of pain. He had survived so much that no one deserved. A little confidence, a little forgiveness and a lot of joy would, Tony thought, not go amiss in Bruce’s life.

Little smiles flit across Tony's face now and then, as if Bruce had changed the nightmares to dreams with his temple-circles. Tony stretched slightly in his sleep, readjusting, and curled closer to Bruce still. Bruce wrapped an arm around him and started trailing a finger slowly down Tony's nose to continue the massage. It seems like a strange gesture, but when Tony stressed he squeezed the bridge of his nose between his eyes. Bruce would tease Tony, saying that one day he'd squeeze so hard that it'd stay squished and his fancy sunglasses wouldn't sit on his face. 

The first time Bruce did this petting he discovered a secret of Tony's. When Tony had been a little boy and Howard had made him cry and sent him to bed Maria would come in and dry his tears and then stroke with a single gentle finger from his forehead to his nose, which made him sleep like a baby. Rebecca Banner had done the same. Bruce had done it after Tony had an Afghanistan nightmare -Bruce could tell from how Tony clutched at his arc reactor and gritted his teeth- only to find Tony break down again and have to explain through tears that a memory of his mother's kindness and attention was just as painful as those of being tortured in a cave. Bruce apologized profusely and pulled his hands away but Tony opened tearful eyes and whimpered "Please... don't stop" and tugged Bruce’s hand back up to his face. Tony rarely exposed so much of himself, rarely expressed so much (non-sexual) need, rarely let anyone see his vulnerability that Bruce kissed his nose and continued until he fell asleep. Bruce knew from then on that it made Tony very sleepy, which certainly helped his health: both he and Bruce suffered from insomnia and the tendency to lose track of time in the lab. Mostly thought the little nose rubs made Tony feel better about his childhood, made him realize how Bruce loved his quirky habits, made him feel loved and safe and appreciated. 

Bruce listened to Tony breathe deeply but softly. He watched his chest rise and fall and his arc reactor and its warm blue glow peek above the covers with every inhale and submerge again with each exhale. 

Bruce had been afraid of the dark as a child and now decades later he was afraid of a mocking growl at the back of his head "Puny Banner. Scared Banner. Useless Banner. Baby Banner." and so on that used to happen before he was on better terms with the Other Guy. And on moonless jungle nights in the pitch black he'd be transported to his childhood, deep in a dark closet, hidden among clothes. He heard his father crashing through the house drunk and looking for him. His mother's pleas. A vase breaking. Doors and boots slamming and stomping and him calling "Come out boy, you coward, come out and take what's coming to you like a man- not a monster!" before the boots stopped outside the closet door... In total dark Bruce curled in on himself in shame and memory and fear so real that his nostrils flared and his heart hammered and he knew his eyes were green. 

No. No, Bruce hated the game Hulk and Brian played with him in his mind in the blackness. But Tony had a built in night-light. Tony's heart lit up his darkness. 

Literally.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggling interrupted by a surprise

 

Bruce held his breath and very gently lifted up the blanket, trying hard not to wake Tony. He looked down at the arc reactor and at Tony's smoothly sculpted chest and rippling abdomen and at his red and gold boxers. With the sheet up reflecting the blue, Tony's whole gorgeous frame was lit up enough to admire. Bruce really had just meant to see how bright the arc reactor made the room but he got a little *distracted*. 

Feeling almost guilty, Bruce tucked Tony in as high up as he could and returned to shyly stroking his nose and welling up with fondness over Tony's eyelashes. They were so dark with Italian complexion. But like feathers up close. Each so... delicate. Bruce felt appreciation to them for keeping Tony's beautiful bright eyes safe and framed beautifully. So precisely beautiful down to the last hair, aren't you Tony? Every hair. Every pore. Every cell. Every atom. Every quark...

Tony sprung awake, or stopped pretending to be asleep. He wasn't moving like he had just woken up. He was on Bruce's lips in an instant as Bruce jolted and flailed frightened limbs as Tony managed to shove up Bruce's t-shirt before the shy physicist knew what had happened. Considering the romance Bruce's brain had just been spewing this kiss was downright filthy. Tony could *just* snuggle or take things slow if he wanted to- but he rarely wanted to. It wasn't his style. Tony’s hands were everywhere on Bruce's chest and stomach before Bruce's brain was caught up, his mind pulled from the science of his physical beauty to the practice of it.

Groping, squeezing, tweaking, grazing, rubbing, appreciating, using: Tony's hands pulled Bruce's body into his. Tony just had to melt Bruce with the combined heat of their passion to enjoy what Tony had planned when Bruce was caught checking him out as he slept. Devilish playboy. (Though too shy to admit it, Bruce has thought before “Tony is a genius and a philanthropist in bed too.” Especially after being so touch-starved on the run, the attention Tony lavished on him rocked his world to the core.)

When Tony’s sloppy kisses moved around to Bruce’s neck Bruce did just that: melted like butter under Tony's efforts. Bruce shuddered and clung to Tony’s triceps, still too surprised by the assault of pleasure on his senses to really take any initiative himself. Tony’s lips lavished love on Bruce’s neck, wherever Bruce would turn his head and allow Tony’s tongue to claim. 

Bruce’s breath hitched and gasped before he started letting a few groans slip out and grow into moans. Tony smirked and hummed back himself. Bruce was so easy to undo. Such an innocent man, who might never say two words, making those noises. Tony was loud in bed. Tony was loud everywhere but he especially liked sex and wanted to let everyone in the building know it. Bruce was quieter in volume, but his noises were completely filthy. Meek Bruce Banner sounded like a fucking porn-star, like he purposefully trying to be seductively over the top. Bruce was a little inexperienced and a lot inexperienced compared to Tony. The first time they kissed it was very G-rated. Adorable. Sweet. Loving. Like a wedding kiss. The second time they kissed Tony allowed it escalate and deepen. He was getting a lot of verbal encouragement from Bruce. But when Bruce had outright shouted when Tony first touched his neck, they both knew where Bruce was sensitive. Tony was as startled as Bruce, but when he realized everything was ok, he dove back in without mercy, grinning wickedly at his poor virginal little Bruce.

Bruce was still blissed out by Tony sucking and nipping his neck. Usually surprising Bruce was something to be avoided, but Tony was really happy to see Bruce’s eyes rolling back in his head, rather than turning green. But Bruce was almost immobilized with pleasure, so Tony decided to break out the big gun. He slowly, dramatically smooched his way up Bruce’s jaw bone, with a loud smack on each kiss. Bruce froze up as Tony moved towards more sensitive skin before Tony struck fast. He nibbled the bottom of the lobe of Bruce’s ear and Bruce’s attempt at breathing aborted. Bruce's lips were parted and he seemed frozen or paralyzed with pleasure. Tony exhaled though, warm breath tickling Bruce’s ears. Tony worked quickly and sucked the whole shell of Bruce’s ear into his mouth and then turned his head, allowing himself to deliver the final blow: he wriggled his tongue into Bruce’s ear. Bruce’s whole body convulsed and he shouted a loud and high “Ahhh!” 

Then Bruce just ignited, as if remembering where he was, and started in on Tony with surprising vigor. Bruce ran his hands up Tony’s sides and then from his shoulders, over his pecs, down his stomach before pulling him back in- hard- by the hips. Bruce’s lips went to Tony’s, muffling their joint moans.

Now both Tony and Bruce were with the program and they each rubbed against the other’s hardness. Seeking friction, they moved desperately, side-to-side and humping up and down before Tony finally trailed a hand slowly through the hair on Bruce’s stomach and cupped Bruce’s erection and balls. Bruce’s kissing efforts redoubled, his tongue wrestling with Tony’s enthusiastically. Tony squeezed the handful of Bruce and then started stroking Bruce through the soft fabric of his boxers. Bruce, a little less in control, fumbled and yanked quickly at Tony’s underwear, yearning for the silky soft skin of Tony’s cock, grabbing it greedily.

Tony, hating to fall behind, quickly followed suit. They kissed passionately, stroking one another, Bruce’s sleep t-shirt resting on Tony’s wrist and moving with every stroke and squeeze Tony gave. They were getting close, but the physics genius wanted to slow down and rearrange the equation. Otherwise it was going to be over too soon. And it was too good not to savor. He pulled away slightly from Tony and had to put his free hand on Tony’s chest to hold the engineer back. He still held Tony’s shaft, but now only rubbed it slowly, picking it up as if carefully weighing it. “Hang on, Tony” he panted in one ragged breath.

Tony’s eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Bruce through his long eyelashes. Tony’s pupils were blown wide, his face was flushed and there was a thin sheen of flush on his forehead. God. God God God. Tony wanted Bruce and Bruce was sure he looked just as wrecked for Tony. Tony’s lips were swollen and slick and Bruce was socked in the gut with an idea. “Clothes. Off.” Bruce managed to squeeze the words out and then set to pulling Tony’s legs out of his boxers while Tony removed his clothes in an unscientific tangle of limbs. They chucked each other’s clothes over the sides of the bed. When Bruce sat up Tony almost whined but he shortly realized what was coming when Bruce put his knees under him, laid forward and onto his side and adjusted himself so his face was close enough for Tony to feel his breath on his dick. Bruce looked up at Tony shyly, searching for a reaction in Tony’s face, making sure Tony was ok with this. He cocked his head a little, and an eyebrow quirked unconsciously. 

He had his answer soon enough: Tony licked his lips and an all-in gulp brought his lips to the base of Bruce’s cock. It was showy and dramatic and bragging and heavenly- just like Tony. Then Tony reached out and arranged Bruce, making his legs at a right angle. Tony rested his head on Bruce’s inner thigh gently, like it was a soft pillow with a fantastic view. Bruce followed suit, learning from Tony- “learning from the best” as Tony would say. Bruce tasted tentatively, flicking his tongue at Tony’s tip and slit before pressing a few kisses to Tony’s shaft, as if whispering “I love the human you’re attached to. Thank you. I love you too.” But his little love fest was interrupted by Tony showing off some more. Tony swallowed greedily around Bruce’s cock and pulled gently on his balls. Then he started sucking his lips super-fast from base to tip, humming loudly the whole way, as if to say “Bruce! Look how good I suck you! Notice me! Look at me! Look at how I love you so good!”

Bruce almost chuckled. In actuality that proficiency and lack of gag reflex was the result of Tony’s extensive sexual history, but it made Bruce think more of a puppy trying to be a good boy, trying to show love. Then he decided again to follow suit and tentatively wrapped his puffy, warm lips around Tony’s cock. It tasted excellent and heady and like home and like desire and Bruce got drunk on it all as the front of his brain clouded with pleasure. Bruce truly enjoyed sucking cock. It was how he realized with certainty that he attracted to men. He found it a turn-on, sure, but it also relaxed him. His eyes fluttered closed from his adult pacifier. His head was cradled and swaddled with protection of Tony's soft thighs. Tony's thighs had some soft warm hair, but not as much as Bruce's did. Bruce loved Tony's thighs, and the only way his current position could get sexier is if he could somehow see himself and Tony's legs and groin. Maybe Tony could figure something out... He was lulled by the rhythm he fell into, every so often lazily prodding or swirling with his tongue. It was like he was reading for pleasure, only reading with his tongue and the material was Tony’s hard dick. 

At first, to keep the Other Guy at bay, he had to focus on Tony during sex. It helped him keep control but as much as philanthropist Tony loved it he hated it at the same time and urged Bruce to experiment. Whether Tony enjoys giving head or he wanted to pleasure his husband Bruce couldn’t tell. But damn did he appreciate it. 

He suddenly snapped out of it and remembered Tony was on the other end of his actions, as well as the cause of the exciting sensations he had forgotten about in his rhythm. His lips had a delicious stretch but he tried to tighten them, and he sucked his cheeks in more too, eliciting a response from Tony. Then he upped his efforts, matching Tony’s impressive speed.

In synchronizing with Tony, he was able to feel Tony’s work better. The cock edging towards the back of Bruce's throat punctuated Tony's heat simultaneously sliding towards Bruce's pubic hair. Tony sucked dick like a champ. Like a whore. Like a scientist- yeah, that’s the one. Tony knew and exploited every trick, and had the experience and technique. His mouth was hot and wet and tight. Bruce felt like his cock was so encapsulated, that the whole thing was constantly receiving movement and pleasure and attention. Tony never had a problem with teeth too. He flicked his tongue lightning quick up and down all around the ridge of Bruce’s head, followed by worrying the nerve along the bottom of Bruce’s cock between pursed lips.

Bruce moaned deeply at this, and feeling the vibrations and acknowledging Bruce’s thanks, Tony moaned right back even louder. This shook from Bruce’s cock through his spine, and, yeah, Bruce was going all in on this hummer concept. So he deep-throated Tony as far as he possibly could. Thanks to the 69 position, Tony’s dick curved perfectly down Bruce’s throat, allowing his head to bury itself down Bruce’s throat so far it showed in a sexy, sensitive bulge. Bruce swallowed a few times, muscles convulsing around the dick, and nuzzled Tony’s thick fuzz with his nose. Then, he got to Tony’s favorite part: the noise. Bruce buzzed his vocal cord, changing the pitch occasionally, or switching to hum his lips, vibrating the very base of Tony’s cock. Bruce gagged every once in a while, but steadied himself with nose breathing he had used to calm the Hulk. He loved being gagged on Tony’s cock. It was a huge turn-on for him, much to Tony’s delight. Each gag startled and worried Tony, but it also made Bruce’s throat hiccup and tighten around him. Tony made a conscious effort not to come after a gag- his jizz would not help Bruce calm down his body. But Bruce always managed to just open this throat to Tony no matter what, and fuck himself on Tony’s dick.

Tony and Bruce were both moaning crazily now, caught in causal loop. While some of the moans started out as purposeful, the feeling of vibrations sheathing their cocks had them moaning deep in their throats for real, begetting more moaning and so on. Suddenly Tony, who had been hard and waiting much longer than Bruce couldn’t handle it anymore, and his hips unconsciously angled forward, pushing himself further down Bruce’s warm wet throat. Bruce eagerly gagged himself on the cock and then pulled away. Sharing thoughts (and having shared a number of conversations about their sexual wants and communication) Tony realized what this signaled, and almost came right then at the incredibly hot thing Bruce has OKed in their agreed-upon code. Tony squeezed his thighs together, pushing Bruce’s ears to signal taking him up on the offer. Bruce stilled, and Tony commenced face fucking Bruce.


End file.
